Shinigami Helix
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: Heroes and Bleach. While Ichigo and the others enter Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue. Aizen learns of these Heroes whom possess superhuman abilities. At the same time, Mohinder sets out to meet Isshin Kurosaki and Ryuken Ishida whom are on the list.


**List Subject: Isshin Kurosaki – Karakura Town, Japan**

**Isshin Kurosaki**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

It was a typical night for Isshin Kurosaki. Well not too typical when it was revealed that he happened to be a Shinigami, himself. However, his children and especially his son Ichigo Kurosaki had no idea that he was a Shinigami let alone being from Soul Society. But his son started exhibiting powers of a Shinigami and that of a Vizard whom are Shinigami that have illegally acquired the powers of a Hollow. At the moment, his son along with Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Chad Sado, and Uryu Ishida were in the Hollow realm of Hueco Mundo to rescue their friend Orihime Inoue from the clutches of Sosuke Aizen and his army of Arrancar.

Aizen was once the captain of the 5th division of the Gotei 13 at the Soul Society. His goal was to overthrow the king of Soul Society by making a duplicate key to enter the dimension where the king resides in. The mission was to gather 100,000 souls in Karakura Town. He managed to take the Orb of Distortion from Rukia's gigai which was used to grant Hollows the power of the Shinigami in which the Hollows became the Arrancar who are Hollows that have acquired powers of the Shinigami. Using the Orb of Distortion excessively damages it. However, Inoue's powers had the ability to repair such things.

However, Isshin was fully aware of Aizen's plans. He would probably reveal himself to Ichigo when the time was right. At the moment, he was having dinner for both Karin and Yuzu the other two children. They too were exhibiting the ability see spirits and other apparitions. While there was the imminent threat of Aizen taking over the world, there was another looming threat that could possibly be global.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

With nobody coming to answer the phone, Karin took the initiative and walked forward to the phone and picked it up. It was like she was board out of her mind or something.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, evening... Do you speak English?"_ asked a person on the line speaking in broken Japanese.

Karin cleared her throat a bit and then responded with, "yes, I can speak English."

"_Phew. That's a relief. I'm calling for a Mr. Isshin Kurosaki,"_ the man explained.

"What do you want with my dad?" Karin asked.

"_It's a matter of grave importance. My name is Doctor Mohinder Charesh. Your father is on a list of people who exhibit special abilities,"_ Mohinder explained.

That kind of freaked Karin out a bit.

With that, Isshin calmly walked over to Karin and grabbed the phone from Karin.

"Hello, I'm Isshin Kurosaki. Who is this?" Isshin asked.

"_Arigato, Mr. Kusosaki. My name is Professor Mohinder Suresh from Brooklyn, New York. I need to speak with you,"_ Mohinder explained. He sounded a bit alarmed after Sylar managed to murder that woman named Dale with the ability of superhuman hearing. So far, most people hung up on him. Mohinder managed to find a break in making an international call to Japan.

"Professor, huh?" Isshin asked. "How may I be of service to you?"

"_Eleven years ago, you submitted a DNA sample to my father, Professor Chandra Suresh. For the Human Genome Project."_

Isshin remembered being approached by a man named Chandra Suresh about that time. He was wondering when he was going to get a reply. Surely, he hoped that they wouldn't detect anything in his DNA. They sure as hell didn't need to know about Soul Society, Shinigami, Hollows, etc.

"Yes, I was wondering when I was going to get a reply."

"_Ah well, my father passed away. I'm continuing his research. I've come across several individuals that have possessed various superhuman abilities. I need to talk to you as soon as possible, Mr. Kurosaki. If it's alright with you, I can book a flight from Los Angeles to Japan immediately."_

Isshin paused for a bit. He was familiar with Chandra Suresh's work. Perhaps they found out about Isshin's Shinigami abilities. But Isshin wasn't for sure. It was a good thing that Ichigo wasn't on Earth at the moment. That was something Isshin didn't need to deal with. However, his powers passed on to his offspring. But he wasn't sure who Mohinder was.

"Yes. My son is out of town. You can stay in his room. Not sure when he'll be back," Isshin explained. He then added, "hey, I'll even pick you up from the airport!"

"_Thank you."_

"Just don't tell my kids anything."

"_Duely noted. I need you to be careful about whom you discuss your ability with. There are people that will try to hurt you if they find out."_

Isshin nodded. But he wasn't concerned for himself. The man was more concerned about his son and his friends along with the abilities they possessed. A good thing was that neither of those kids and Shinigami had their names on the list.

"_I also need to get in touch with a Ryuken Ishida."_

"Ah, Dr. Ishida is an associate of mine. I'm sure I can set up a meeting for you."

"_That's very great!" _

"How many have you found so far?" Isshin asked.

"_Quite a few. There's possibly hundreds or maybe thousands of people like you. I have a person who I've found with the list. If it's okay with you that he come along? His name is Zane Taylor."_

"Why not? I'm curious to see what abilities they possess. I'll see you soon," Isshin said.

"_Yes, thank you."_

Isshin hung up the phone.

He didn't know what Mohinder meant about people possessing abilities. Isshin naturally assumed that it was either Shinigami, Quincy, Bount, or Hollow powers. But there were many more abilities out in the world aside from those.

There was also the impending threat of Aizen and his powerful army of Arrancar. He would have to pay Kisuke Urahara at the Urahara shop a visit. Perhaps Urahara might know what this Professor Mohinder Charesh was talking about.

**Mohinder Suresh & "Zane Taylor" (Sylar) **

**Los Angeles, California**

Mohinder and "Zane" sat in a cafe eating dinner. The professor had achieved another break on the list. He had located Isshin Kurosaki and Ryuken Ishida. Both of them who happened to be associates and doctors. "Zane" was downing a few more aspirins trying to get over these migraines that he had been having. What Mohinder didn't know was that "Zane" was in fact the person known as Sylar.

The other thing Mohinder had no idea about was that "Zane" killed Dale Smithers and acquired her powers. Mohinder arrived at the auto garage and cut her head open. Now, Mohinder would inadvertently bring Sylar overseas where he would interact with both Isshin and Ryuken.

"You've been having these headaches for quite awhile. Maybe you should-" Mohinder suggested.

"No, you need me," "Zane" replied shaking his head. He was hiding his ulterior motives from Mohinder the whole time. "This headache should go away soon."

Mohinder nodded.

Peter Petrelli was missing in action. He was secretly training with a person named Claude who had the power of invisibility. Peter was Mohinder's main concern due to his ability to absorb other people's abilities. Mohinder had to warn the people on the list about Sylar while at the same time come up with a cure for Peter. Through Isaac's visions, Peter's the cause of the Earth exploding.

Which brought the need to find those other people with various abilities. Either to help them control it or eradicate it. Some abilities proved to be pretty unstable. One example would be Ted Sprague who's ability was to generate radiation. Mohinder had no idea what abilities both Isshin Kurosaki and Ryuken Ishida have possessed. But he was going to soon find out.

"The man seemed pretty calm about his abilities," Mohinder explained.

"Did he say what they were?" "Zane" asked.

Mohinder shook his head. "That one remains a mystery. It was an unknown genetic marker. Only way of finding out is meeting both Dr. Kurosaki and Dr. Ishida." He then took a sip of his tea. It seemed that he was fated to continue his father's research.

On his trip back to India, Mohinder learned he had an older sister that exhibited such abnormalities. That was what prompted his father to conduct this research. His father was ridiculed because of this research. It could be borderline blasphemous. That was a lot on Mohinder's mind aside from those murders.

He had met a boy whose abilities were to enter the dreams of others. Then there was the death of the woman known as Eden McCaine. Most importantly, stopping the person known as Sylar. Sylar was the same person who had murdered Mohinder's father. But, Mohinder couldn't think much about his father's death. He had a mission to carry out, prevent the world from exploding. There was a possible hidden threat to these people.

A threat currently being confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Chad Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Renji Abarai who came to Heuco Mundo to take Inoue back. People and their abilities was something that Mohinder had barely scratched the surface with.

"What time does our flight leave?" "Zane" asked.

"In an hour. We should get to the airport. It'll be only a few hours to Japan. But, we'll be crossing the International Date Line where it'll be the next day."

**Isaac Mendez**

**New York City**

Isaac Mendez who was in his precognitive trance was busy painting on another canvas. This vision was something fairly new to him. It was a very interesting vision that had came to Isaac. Nothing like the other visions that he had painted on the other canvasses nor what he drew in his sketch book. Soon, Isaac finished his painting and snapped out from his trance.

He blinked a bit and saw that he had painted five figures that appeared to be teenagers. The painting was something ripped out from a Japanese manga. Three of the individuals were armed with swords, one was armed with a crossbow, and the other tall and muscular one was armed with a power arm and an arm shield. And they were surrounded by creatures with white masks and hollow holes in their chests.

"What's this?" asked a voice.

Isaac quickly turned to see two figures. One middle-aged white man wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a bald Black man wearing a necklace with the RNA helix.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Bennet. It just came to me. I can't make it out," Isaac explained.

"Maybe it has something to do with saving the world?" Mr. Bennet rhetorically asked. He walked down the steps and took a look of the paintings. Then he took a close look of the painting that Isaac had just made of the five figures confronting strange creatures.

"I'm not sure who those five people are," Isaac explained.

"We'll find out eventually," Mr. Bennet replied. He then added, "you find Peter Petrelli yet?"

Isaac shook his head.

"Every time I paint, I see nothing. However, the last painting I made. There were a set of feet in the water."

"I see..."


End file.
